1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for automatically arranging ends of wires of a connector cable in a predetermined order for connection to an electrical connector.
2. Prior Art
Generally, connector cables each having a number of wires have been extensively used to interconnect devices or portions in a computer system. In this case, to interconnect two such devices, terminals of one device must be accurately connected to corresponding terminals of the other device, respectively. Such a connector cable has a pair of connectors attached to opposite ends thereof. For attaching the connector to the connector cable, the operator first identifies the wires of the connector cable individually by code coloring and/or marks on the wires of the cable and then manually arranges one ends of the wires in a predetermined order. Then, as shown in FIG. 1, the one ends of the wires 1a so arranged are fixed with respect to one another by an adhesive tape T, and then the ends of the wires 1a retained in the predetermined order are connected to the connector. However, in the case where the connector cable 1 has a considerable number of wires, it has been complicated to properly connect the wires to the connector, since the identity of the wires is carried out by the operator in accordance with the color coding and/or marks. There are therefore occasions when one or more wires are connected to wrong terminals of the connector. For this reason, after the two connectors are attached to the opposite ends of the connector cable, the connector cable must be tested to determine whether any wrong electrical connection is made.